One application of x-ray backscatter technology is that of x-ray inspection, as employed, for example, in a portal through which a vehicle passes, or in a system mounted inside a vehicle for inspecting targets outside the vehicle. In such a system, an x-ray beam scans the target and detectors measure the intensity of backscattered radiation as the inspection vehicle and target pass each other. During inspection that images backscattered x-rays, it would be desirable for the operator to be able to control the x-ray beam's viewing angle, viewing direction, beam resolution and filtration.